


In Dreams

by Egleriel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reminiscing, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egleriel/pseuds/Egleriel
Summary: Sansa isn't the only one who knows how the songs are supposed to go - specifically, the ones where the brave knight saves the maiden in the tower. [One-shot drabble.]





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I like all this unrequited stuff so much?

In dreams, she is older than before. Sapphires draw out the brilliance of her eyes and hair; the only fire that draws him, this fire he fears most. 

In dreams, as he pulls her to him those eyes are  _open_  and there is no fear in her face when she lifts it so very close to his.

In dreams, she  _offers_  her song, but it’s luck they need so he begs a prayer instead. She goes with him willingly, unafraid.

For in dreams - dreams he daren’t acknowledge to himself - just for her, he knows how to be a  _true knight._


End file.
